


Seventh Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Multi, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ross has noted of barry, arin and dan’s weird behaviour lately. only on one certain day, did the reason why arise. what follows brings on another world, one ross never thought ever existed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Heaven

Today was seeming a little weird in Ross's mind, or more, everybody was acting weird. If the odd grope, whispering in ears and sultry tones didn't make Ross think things were weird, it would most likely be the pinning against walls for only mere seconds and the laughter shared amongst the others. It was kind of as if they were plotting something. Ross gulped at the thought and continued typing away, the thought still lingering in his mind a little. There was always sexual tension, sure, but Ross was always confident it was intended as a fun joke. Everybody was so secure, Ross laughed to himself to ease his nervousness but eventually pulled back to contemplate.

The ceiling felt like it was closing in on him as he heard footsteps behind him. His ribcage tightened and he was so close to breaking a sweat. It just didn't sit right, nothing was. He sat upright and turned his head, feeling as if his neck was just going to snap right off.

It was just Dan, but Ross couldn't help feeling as if he was teetering on the edge of something. The depths of something he didn't want to enter. He smiled at him, but Dan kept on walking towards him. The smile he gave was not one of the usual warm smiles, but one of the strange ones that everybody had kept giving. Sly, secretive smirks that hid many, many words. Ross wanted to hear them, he felt he kind of had to.

Just as he turned his head back to face the monitor, Dan's arms swooped down, placing themselves lightly on Ross's chest. They felt so weightless. Ross could almost hear Dan's smile widen.

"How're you doing, buddy?"

Ross looked up. It was just Dan, but the alarms in his head, the never-ending abyss tearing itself open in his stomach, it would never end. The hair raised on Ross's arms. "Fine."

He jerked at the kiss to the top of his head, Dan's stroked his right side with a finger. Ross wanted to push it away but he didn't want to be the only one acting irrationally, so he allowed it. Besides, it did feel relaxing. Ross closed his eyes for a brief second, allowing himself to appreciate Dan's touch. It quickly pulled away, though, Ross opened his eyes and turned. Dan was beckoning him to follow.

Looking at his monitor as if it would save him, Ross swallowed. He had an immense amount of trust in his friends, he just sincerely hoped the alarms in his head were false. Dan took his hand and guided him across the familiar office. Frantically checking everything, nothing seemed off about the office at all. The paranoia was shadowing him.

The stairs might've been creaking more than usual, but there it was. Arin and Barry both turned their heads and gave the same coy smile Dan had given. Ross's hand was clammy, he let go of Dan's and wiped it on his jeans.

"Here he is, the diamond himself." Dan introduced him as if he were some kind of celebrity.

The diamond? What the fuck was this becoming? Ross followed Dan to the others, not saying anything. He pulled on his collar, hoping nobody would notice. The others exchanged glances, Arin opened his legs a little wider as he spoke.

"What's wrong, Ross? A little nervous?"

Why was Arin's tone so much deeper, and why had he opened his legs? Ross's shallow breathing gave it all away, feeling his chest tighten. He swallowed, the others were still looking. Their gazes were burning into Ross. He felt Dan's hands run up his sides, his head resting on his shoulder.

"We've all been thinking of you so much Ross."

"Yeah," Arin continued "the Super Mario Maker levels..." He gave a chilling laugh that followed. Barry picked up on his words.

"...The late hours I spent at the office because of you..." His head was resting on his hand, giving another small smile. It was so much unlike Barry, Ross would've run away if his body hadn't frozen up entirely.

"...Yeah, pleasant." Ross felt Dan's lips brush up against his neck. "So, Ross. We wanna treat you, pay you back if you will."

"Guys- I-" Ross's words meant nothing if he couldn't say anything, his had voice vanished from him before he had the chance.

The chances of mobility and his voice returning were slim as he felt Dan's hands slide down to his hips and move up his shirt, rolling it up. One hand tweaked at his nipple, Ross whined and his hips bucked backwards, straight into Dan's hard bulge. So this is what they wanted him for. Arin and Barry stood, now all 3 were circling Ross like a pack of ravenous wild animals - the hunger in their eyes was frightening. Ross felt choked of air.

Arin's fingers pushed past his lips and into his mouth, he sighed when he felt Ross's tongue curling around his fingers. Dan pushed the t-shirt up even further, Arin retracted his fingers and allowed it to be pulled off entirely. Closing and opening his fingers repetitively, Arin was seemingly fascinated by the saliva trailing on his fingers.

"I wonder how your saliva would look like somewhere else, Ross." A wry grin appeared, Ross knew full well what Arin was implying. He shuddered at the thought in what he thought was mostly disgust, if it wasn't for the way his blood stopped in his body a little.

Ross's train of thought broke once more following another tweak from Dan's fingers, he hang his head, allowing Dan to kiss his neck more with it exposed. Barry took it all one step further. On his knees, he used his fingers to trace a hardening bulge in Ross's jeans. He struggled from the shock, however Dan's leg fronted Ross's, making it impossible for him to move as he was. Barry gave a smirk and began rubbing again, the tenseness in Ross's leg faded, Dan moved his back as he watched Ross's face turn even more red.

"It's alright, Ross." Barry was soft-spoken, despite how rough he was beginning to palm the hardening bulge. "You can let out a moan, we'd all love it."

It was obvious Ross was attempting to stifle his moans, but let out a single, shaky moan. Arin's face went a little red at the moan, wiping the saliva covered fingers on his t-shirt before rubbing the back of his neck. There was hesitance in his eyes and Ross saw straight through him, none of them were entirely confident in what they were doing. He closed his eyes, feeling an urge for him to do so. Somehow, Ross slowly allowed himself to sink into everybody's touch, tossing his head down again and giving out breathy, repetitive sighs and moans. He sunk further into his feelings. Face turning red, Ross allowed himself to be entirely consumed by it, much to the joy of the others.

The sound of his zipper caused Ross to open one eye, Barry looked up at Ross. He moaned when Ross twitched from Barry's wet tongue licking his bulge. It was erotic, perhaps even far beyond such to Ross. He had felt every last conscious thought leave him, only allowing his brain to process the constant rushes of pleasure up his body. All he could do was twitch and moan as he felt his jeans being pulled down, along with his boxer shorts.

He rolled his head back as the wet tongue was now against his raw skin, shuddering and pushing his hips closer to Barry. "Come on..." He hissed underneath his breath, unaware of all the people around him. It just felt like hands and a tongue.

Barry pulled away, Ross titled his head forward and looked down. Instead of seeing Barry crouched by him, his eyes trailed upwards to the smirking man. He swallowed as Barry took hold of his jaw, leaning in. By far, he was the most into this.

"Come on," He smirked at the attempt to mimic Ross's voice. "Oh Ross, you truly have no idea what you're in for, do you?" He looked up at the others. "Don't you think it's time we showed Ross what we truly mean when we say 'we're going to have fun with you'?"

The other two nodded and Ross felt a force pushing him down onto his knees. The anxiety was regurgitated back up into Ross's mind. He looked up at Barry and Dan, who were hovering above him. The sound of their zippers being undone was almost synchronised. Ross gave another hard swallow, his eyes twitching over to Arin, who was now sitting back on the couch - smirking.

"Open up, Ross." Arin pointed back to the other two as he spoke, Ross turned his head and nearly jumped with the sudden sight of two hard cocks pointing at him. It was kind of funny for everybody else but Ross. Obeying Arin's instruction, Ross opened his mouth.

He hadn't sucked a dick, let alone two. It was a bit of a stretch to say the least. Arin stood up and walked to the back of Ross, taking his hands and pulling them behind his back. The other two gave muted whines at the feel of Ross's mouth, his warm breath spilling outwards. Regardless, Ross pushed his head forward, whining himself as he thought of all kinds of scenarios this could apply to. It made his hips stir a little, Arin crouched up behind him and squeezed his legs up against Ross's so he couldn't move. The other two were so blissful, they had no awareness of what was going on around them.

Ross's blush deepened looking at the two cocks as he bobbed his head back and forth, Dan was somewhat bigger than Barry. The smaller-endowed of the two was totally enjoying Ross's mouth a lot more, though. Perhaps it was more because Ross could put his entire cock in his mouth, but with Dan's it was likely it would hit the back of his throat. The thought of having Dan so far back in his mouth made Ross's cock throb a little.

Barry looked more flustered, the dominance he had so perfectly withheld earlier was crumbling. The sounds of Ross's mouth meeting their cocks was proving way too much. Barry pulled out quickly and started to jerk himself off, covering his face in hot shame as he stroked his length quickly.

"Ross, keep sucking I-" He cut himself off to moan, bucking his hips forward. "you look so pretty sucking Dan's dick like that, you know that?"

Unable to reply, Ross continued to suck - allowing himself to fill his entire mouth and the start of his throat with him. As typical for a first timer, Ross found himself gagging on Dan's cock. This only seemingly excited Dan more with the soft moans he gave, burying his fingers into the back of Ross's hair and pushing him further down onto him. Barry whimpered, practically fucking his hand roughly. Dan pulled his hips back and shoved them forward into Ross's mouth, sounding a groan when he hit the back of his throat once more. Barry covered his mouth with his hand as he came, attempting to muffle his own growl-like moan. The cum spilt over onto Ross's face, who had his eyes closed with the deep blush returning. He was moaning wildly as Dan began to roughly fuck his mouth.

"Oh, fucking shit." Dan's voice hissed as he looked down at Ross, his moans vibrating inside his mouth. Arin was looking rather pleased with the entire situation, giving small, subtle grinds against Ross's bare skin, pressed up close. His hands let go of Ross's wrists and placed them onto his hips, pushing his behind closer into Arin's crotch. Occasionally, he would whimper softly into Ross's ear, unable to keep himself from stifling the enjoyment of seeing everything unfold.

Barry sat back down, watching, panting softly. He seemed content for now, but still left his cock out. It hadn't gone entirely soft, perhaps proving that Barry was going to be up for more.

Thrusting as rough as he could, Dan felt he couldn't take much more. Every thrust was not too dissimilar from a lightning bolt travelling up his spine, he felt like he had always been in control of Ross. The wet sounds from Ross's saliva and Dan's rough thrusts was in his veins. Arin, as shown by his red face and his grinds getting rougher, had had enough watching. He sluggishly pulled down his sweatpants and lifted up Ross's legs, placing him down on his knees again, but further back so he was bent over. The sight made Arin drool a little, he wiped it from the corner of his mouth and placed a hand on Ross's ass, squeezing it.

For all the distraction, Ross continued to suck Dan off. He was rather enjoying his moans and whines, especially when he looked down to see Barry's marks on his face. He would've touched himself, but he found himself being more focused on Dan - he was uncertain he would even be allowed to. His thrusts getting sloppier and more erratic, Dan pulled on Ross's hair even tighter. Ross jerked forward and his eyes tried to look backwards, to no avail. The cold air has touched him somewhere he thought it would never touch, Arin spread Ross a little further and leaned in. He licked a single line over Ross's entrance, causing him to jerk and moan.  He would've sworn and made much more of a scene about it, but with Dan practically down his throat, Ross found it would've been difficult.

Arin did it again, causing another shudder up Ross's spine, his moan vibrating onto Dan. It was much like a chain reaction as Arin found himself licking the small pink entrance in a rhythm. Slowly, Ross grew used to the sensation, still bobbing his head up and down Dan's length, giving little flicks of his tongue. Dan's grip on Ross's hair pushed him further into the base, Ross gave no care to the soft pubic hair he was touching. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as Dan's cock was deep in his throat now, with no way for Ross to move back. His chest jerked forward with each feeble gag, the tears slowly beginning to fall from his eyes down his cheeks. Ross's tongue was still lapping at Dan's shaft helplessly.

The tongue at the other end of Ross was entering, much to his surprise. Unable to stop his voice, Ross opened his mouth and let out a loud moan - Dan still down him. He felt the grip in his hair leave him as Dan rolled his head back and covered his face with his hands. Ross pulled his head back a little, his breath warm and his cock was beginning to ache. One hand reached the shaft not in his mouth and began to stroke, Ross hollowed his cheeks and resumed the pace of moving back and forth. The wetness from his mouth made it easier to stroke Dan, a slight sound of Ross's hand meeting the wet friction sounded. It made Ross ache even more, despite it being so slight and small. Arin's tongue was halfway inside of Ross, licking outwards. Ross had never thought he'd see the day to see Arin moaning as he was, panting so frantically with such a red face. Perhaps Dan and Barry, yes, they were the kind of people to fine with showing themselves in such a manner.

Arin, for all he was open about his sexuality still clung onto the embarrassment of being that sexual creature. It was common knowledge amongst them all that Arin was by far the kinkiest, he wouldn't dare admit it himself. The hesitance Ross noted of earlier had faded, the curiosity amongst the 3 others hung in the air silently. Perhaps they would finally see Arin engulfed in his own desire, Ross wouldn't have thought it would've been him to procure such an energy - but it might just have been the key.

"Ross, please, can I..." Dan's words drifted off with another soft moan, "can I come in your mouth, please?"

Ross nodded and the grip on his hair remerged. He let go of Dan's shaft and allowed his face to be fucked, looking up at Dan's scrunched up, whining face. Arin had slowed down his pace, teasing Ross's cock even more. The rough thrusts hitting him over and over were beginning to become blurred, feeling the heat burn off of Dan's skin and into the air. He gave no warning and held Ross's head as close as physically possible.

"Fuck, Ross- I'm sorry-"

The thick streams of cum slipped down Ross's throat, somehow making themselves go the right way down rather than making Ross choke to death. The thought was kind of embarrassing, imagining of how the others would have to explain that he choked on cum. He shook the thought off and began swallowing the last remaining drops thirstily as Dan prepared to pull out of his mouth. He was whimpering and still twitching at the touch of Ross's tongue on his cock. It left him entirely, feeling a little bit odd to have his mouth empty. Ross looked up at Dan, who smiled and pet him before leaving him entirely in the control of the hungry Arin. His tongue had left him way before he could notice, his hands pulling his hips back onto his crotch. Barry and Dan both now watched onwards.

Arin hands held Ross down onto his crotch, as one hand then wrapped over his entire front. The other hand lightly touched the front of Ross's throbbing member. It was so red and one could have said it looked sore, Ross would've had to have agreed with that notion, feeling sore from the fact that he had not been touched whatsoever throughout this entire ordeal.

Until now.

The soft hand began to stroke Ross back and forth slowly, earning a groan from his lips as he shuffled (as much as Arin's arm would permit) to get comfortable, leaning back into Arin and smelling faint cologne. Ross nuzzled into Arin, feeling the harshness of everybody fade away, or so he foolishly thought.

Feeling the pressure inside of him build up quickly, Ross's hips began to twitch and write with each stroke. The other two had their eyes fixed on Ross, growing more intrigued with every little action he did. This didn't seem to be part of the plan for them, hence their forever growing curiosity. Ross began to take deep drags in and out as he felt his body become sickeningly hot, sweat dripping off of him onto Arin. The older man's grip on Ross tightened slightly, not phased at all by his worryingly heavy breaths. You could see Ross's chest cave in and out as the whimpers grew higher in pitch, the Barry and Dan before him blurred slightly, until they were nothing but colours mixing before him. The haze of it all, he leaned back, ready to finish. He was gasping for it, it was so close he could taste it and it was just a few pumps more a few pumps a few-

He was denied of it completely, yelping as Arin squeezed his cock with little mercy. The smirk on Arin's face was slightly terrifying, compared to the desperation of Ross and the shock of Barry and Dan. Arin licked Ross's neck, drinking up the sight of him so desperate.

"You think I'd let you go so easily, huh?"

Unsure of what to say, Ross felt it was of his best interest to say very little. Arin enjoyed his submissive attitude. Arin's arm went from across Ross's crotch to under his knees, lifting him up and exposing him entirely. Ross's sudden embarrassment flourished, especially to the feel of Arin's fingers lightly swiping over his hole. They next met his mouth, with Arin's stern voice commanding him to suck on his fingers. He obeyed, allowing the fingers into his mouth again. Arin sighed, Ross felt the warmth from Arin's cock rising onto him.

"God Ross, it feels so good with my fingers in your filthy little mouth..."

Ross licked Arin's fingers in response as he retracted them from his mouth, picking up the strength to hold Ross up once more. Another swipe with the much wetter fingers, Ross twitched and looked around nervously so he didn't have to see the others' reactions. He saw from the corner of his eye Barry begin to jerk himself off again, Arin had opened him up. The fingers slowly entered, Ross tried to relax as much as he could but couldn't help squeezing, just a little. He sighed and finally relaxed himself as Arin's fingers began to scissor him. Ross was tempted to reach for his cock but as soon as his hand was close enough, Arin barked at him to take it away. He didn't bother attempting again.

Whimpering, Ross looked over at Dan and Barry. They were sat next to one another, Dan softly palming himself whilst Barry had began stroking himself properly again. His face was so flushed looking at Ross. Much to his alarm, Ross's face also lit up when the fingers were taken out of him. Arin patted his thigh softly and looked over at Dan, jerking his head in such a way that he was trying to communicate silently. Dan got the message, though, and got up and away from the room. Ross was distracted by trying to see where Dan was going that he forgot about Arin, gasping and tilting his head back sharply as he felt Arin's warm, raw cock enter him. It was hard not to come immediately, Ross wasn't quite sure how he didn't manage to do so. Ross closed his eyes and was trashing around as much as Arin's arms wrapped around him would allow him to.

"Arin, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" It was so foreign. It was so weird, despite this he couldn't stop shaking. Tilting his head forward and opening his eyes, they were beginning to glaze over. Dan's shoes were before him, he meekly looked up to meet Dan. A silicone ring was in his hand, Dan handed it over to Arin who slipped it over Ross's throbbing member. He wished to curse them all.

Ross let out a feeble hiss at just the feel of somebody touching his cock. The tight ring pushed up against Ross's shaft. It was something he'd never had thought of trying, toys. He would have much rather tried them in his own time, but Arin was impatient and very, very horny.

He was around about halfway inside of Ross. The initial freaked panic calmed down and Ross leaned back, looking up at the ceiling as Arin pushed himself inside further. Both of them let out heavy breaths, Arin's hips rolled upwards. Ross yelped in response and Arin placed his hands on Ross's two hips. Powerful thrusts ensued, causing the younger of the two to quickly turn into a whimpering, moaning mess. There was a faint sound of the two coming together, repeated over and over and over. It seemed to have an effect on all of them, Dan curled up a little closer to the pair, his dick between his knuckles. His eyes were frozen on Ross, catching eye contact with the feverish boy every so often.

There was a moment where Arin was so close to Ross's prostate his heart stopped, feeling the teasing rod so close. Ross wasn't sure if that was on purpose, but when Arin did it for a second time, he assumed he knew full well what he was doing. Ross tried to push down with each thrust in the hopes that it would hit that blissful spot. Arin's hold on Ross's hips grew firmer, he leaned in and spoke with a sultry tone; despite this, there was a hint of dominance.

"I know what you're doing, Ross. You think you're clever, don't you?" The boy around his fingers could only whimper and nod in response. "I won't let you, you have to be a good boy and wait."

"Oh my god, Arin," Dan whimpered to himself, covering his face. The smirk on Arin's face reappeared.

"Your audience seems to enjoy me teasing you like that too."

Ross gave a hard swallow and whimpered as Arin grew so fucking close to it, so close. If he could, he would've dug his nails into Arin, but that would've probably caused him to be 'punished'. To combat this, Ross started biting his own fingers, muting the broken moans. Dan's eyes were now fully locked on Ross, and he crawled over, forgetting about his own needs. Dan took Ross's hands away from his mouth and placed them on Dan's hips. He leaned in close, Ross had noticed Barry was also closer to him, still stroking softly. Dan's lips met Ross's, it was hard with them constantly moving up and down. However, Dan still managed to find him quickly should the kiss have broken.

Dan pulled back and looked over at Ross, beginning to stroke roughly. Arin pushed down on Ross's hips forcefully, feeling his cock hit Ross's prostate. He whimpered, meanwhile Ross near enough exploded, no longer needing Arin's hands to move him up and down. He felt the orgasm he was denied earlier crawl back to him, Arin's hard thrusts were making it hard not to bear.

"Arin," He called out so quietly in between whimpers. "I'm going to cum, I'm going to... going to-"

"I won't let you." Arin said, practically singing his words with glee.

The younger man, practically degraded into a boy, was begging to know what that meant. Arin continued to pound him roughly, his composure slowly breaking apart with every little groan he gave. Ross felt like he too was breaking apart physically, he rolled his head, ready to come. His moans grew in pitch the closer he got, until he was so unbearably close. The same weightlessness appeared, until the chance to come was torn away from him, as denied by the ring.

"Fuck-" Ross's head dropped, "Fuck! Fuck..."

Arin bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan. He continued to hit Ross's prostate repeatedly until it was quite clear he couldn't take anymore. Those moans coming loose and the deep red blush spread across his face.

"Ross, I love you," He panted, turning Ross's head to look at him, it was kind of awkwardly positioned. "kiss me, please."

The hand returned to Ross's hip, pushing him down as the two lips joined. It didn't last very long, Arin pulled away and moaned loudly - there was almost a slight growl to it. He came inside of Ross, trying to buck his hips into him even more.  He leaned back, breathless. Arin's hands glided up the younger man's body, glistening with sweat. Ross was whimpering at the warmth inside of him, mewling and squirming.

Despite the fact he had just came very hard, Arin didn't seem to be softening up at all. He gave a small kiss to Ross's neck and pushed himself so he was upright. Ross felt his hand stroke at Ross's cock, sliding the cock ring up and down his length.

"You wanna be a good boy for me, Ross?"

"Anything." Ross felt he said it far too quickly, Arin gave a smile.

"I'll take the ring off for now, but you can only cum when _we_ tell you to. You hear me?"

Ross sighed impatiently, "Yes."

"Good boy, it's coming off now."

Arin stuck to his word and the ring came off. Arin's hands reached to underneath Ross's thighs, lifting him up, some of the cum from Arin had started to leak out. Just the mere sight of it made Ross throb. It was not long before both Barry and Dan were hovering over Ross's face. Arin lowered Ross, starting up their rhythm. Ross whimpered at every little touch, being so used to having his cock ignored it didn't occur to him to touch it.

The sounds of the two meeting sounded, it was a lot wetter than before. The rhythm that was there to begin with was also lost, Arin giving sloppy thrusts with every deep moan. Barry and Dan started stroking themselves once more, Barry fastening his pace. Some of Dan's precome dripped from the tip onto Ross's bare chest, the sight making him shiver a little. Ross was too focused on the pleasure he was finally being allowed to feel to even spare a thought for those jerking off to him. To tell the truth, his mind had been completely broken - only focusing on how his cock throbbed and the pleasure passing over him in waves.

Arin's fingers found their way to the corner of Ross's mouth, he accepted them and allowed Arin to whine and whimper at the touch of his wet tongue and warm breath. The thumps of both their weight hitting the floor at once grew louder with each thrust Arin made, getting progressively rougher. Barry and Dan were also whimpering, everybody falling into big, heated, aroused messes around Ross. It felt kind of empowering, almost.

"Ah, come on..." Ross hissed under his breath, feeling his body temperature rise dramatically. He felt Arin quiver beneath him, completely driven by his own sexual urges.

A shaky gasp escaped from Ross's lips as Arin hit his prostate once more, his cock throbbed and precome was beginning to leak from the tip down the side. Unable to control himself, Ross found himself clenching with each hit, Arin didn't seem to complain; much rather, he was enjoying it noticeably with a loud moan, perhaps mixed in with an explicative. His pace increased, bouncing Ross up and down like some kind of sex toy.

Dan's pace had increased and he had definitely inched closer to his face, the harder Arin got the whinier Dan got, looking at Ross before closing his eyes and releasing himself on his face. It was obvious Arin was getting painstakingly close also, moaning erratically - his voice broke in between moans. His entire body jolted forwards as once more, Arin pulled Ross as close as he could.

Filling him up once more, Arin held Ross down on his crotch. He rested his head on his back and opened his mouth to release a very high pitched whine. Ross shivered at how much cum was filling him up, letting out a breathy sigh as his cock was now pleading to be touched. Barry rolled his head back and whimpered an apology before coming on Ross's face, dripping down onto his chest and lap.

Arin rocked Ross as he slowly descent from the seventh heaven of orgasms, softly whimpering to himself. "Good boy Ross..." His words drifted into the empty air, the others nearly fell to their knees, clambering on each other for strength. Their fatigue was obvious in their eyes.

The subject of this torture, every single act was not ready for pillow talk. No way in hell was he, with the little strength he had from being pounded by Arin, he lifted himself off his cock. Cum dripped out, earning weak groans from the others.

His voice was shaky with arousal, "Can I, finally-"

Arin looked up through his messy hair and nodded. Ross immediately began stroking, leaning against the couch arm. He took no pride in his action, it wasn't a show for the others. The purpose was to finally get the release he so desperately wanted. Sure, he had enjoyed it once he got into it - but now he needed this sweet release more than anything. Ross began to pant and whine, now fucking his hand and covering his mouth so nobody could hear his hoarse moans. His body was, once more, getting feverishly warm.

Ross finally let go.

No more were the soft, gentle moans as Ross arched his back. He couldn't help but release a moan that practically burned the back of his throat, it was so incredibly loud. His cock shot out springs of cum, besmearing his body entirely in the ejaculate of his own and his others. Ross caught the sight of himself in a close mirror, it made his cock warm up slightly with the sparse energy it had. Ross collapsed, curling up into a ball on the side of the couch. He closed his eyes and listened to his own faint breathing with a few pants in between.

Everything was weird, but as he felt his consciousness drift from him - Ross was pretty sure this would give him warm feeling for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> its done!! im exhausted.. im going to nap for 24 hrs straight. thank you all for your patience! thank you rubberdamn (on tumblr) for making such good artwork, thank you cottonstones for motivating me to complete this - too! i hope it can compare.. phew.. somebody get me some milk 'n cookies, both me and ross need 'em, i think..


End file.
